Lost and Found
by LMXB
Summary: Set a few days after Homecoming, Alex has to deal with the consequences of her actions towards Kara.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set a few days after Homecoming.

* * *

"Alex." Mon-El said entering her lab.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said, the anger in her voice ensuring he new he wasn't welcome.

"Well I have something to say to you." He said. "It's about Kara. I'm worried about her. And I know I promised that I would stop ignoring her wishes, but I think she may be in trouble. And I get that you are angry at me, but don't take it out on Kara you mean too much to her. Especially if she is in danger. I know I haven't known her long but disappearing and not making contact doesn't seem like the type of thing she'd do, especially with Cadmus out there."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"She's missing. Well maybe."

"What?" Alex asked getting more confused.

"I can't reach Kara. She isn't at her apartment, not answering her phone. And I don't think it is because she is mad at me."

"When did you last she her?" Alex asked.

"The night that Jeremiah escaped with Cadmus. She was really upset and I tried to help, but we were called to the DEO about the database. Afterwards she said she needed time and asked me to give her space. But that was three days ago and I'm worried."

"J'onn." Alex said rushing over to him.

"Yes?"

"When did you last see Kara?"

"The night we discovered the database was taken. She said she needed some time."

"Supergirl hasn't been seen since either." Winn added.

"And no one thought about mentioning it?"

"Kinda thought you knew." Winn said. "She said she needed space and you took a couple of days off too. We assumed you were together."

"We weren't." Alex said as she sat in front of a computer and typed. "Damn!" She exclaimed. "Winn, I need you to get an email back for me."

"You know I am not actually employed here as an IT tech?" He asked. "And why can't you get it?"

"Because I deleted it more than forty-eight hours ago and and the DEO security protocols kicked in and securely erased it. But I need it back."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it. But it was from Kara." Alex said.

"When did you receive it and when was it deleted?" Winn asked.

"Got it at 23:03 on Thursday. Deleted it at 23:03."

"Right." Winn said as he started typing.

"Okay, it is pretty mangled. Of the original 60 KB Kara sent I have managed to retrieve 6KB, of which most is header info, and the rest is all in segments so I'm not sure how much sense it will make. But here it is." Winn said moving to one side to Alex could read it.

" _I'm sor...find...space...leaving Natio...won't be back...Kara._ "

"No." Alex said feeling her knees go weak. "What have I done?"

-00-

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked as she returned to the apartment and saw Alex hugging a whiskey bottle. "Has your dad come back?"

"Kara's gone."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. Just gone. She left three days ago and I have only just noticed. Only I didn't notice, Mon-El told me." She then got up and paced round the apartment. "I was so angry when she suggested dad couldn't be trusted and I lashed out at her. I basically said dad wasn't really her father and she wasn't part of the family. And now she's gone. What type of monster am I? She lost everything as a kid and I know we could never replace what she lost but she found a home, a family with us. Only I basically told her it was all a lie and now she's vanished."

"Perhaps she just needs time." Maggie said.

"When Kara is upset or feels lost she seeks out company, she comes to me. And I made it impossible for her." Alex said tears running down her face. "I am so two faced. Apparently betrayal runs in my family."

"Don't say that." Maggie said standing in front of Alex and placing her hands on Alex's biceps.

"You don't understand, I killed her aunt. Then I lied about it. But she found out the truth and she forgave me. She tells me the truth about dad and I effectively banish her from the family."

"Kara knows you love her." Maggie said drawing Alex into a hug.

"That's not enough. She's missing and J'onn won't let me back to the DEO until tomorrow."

"Why?" Maggie asked pulling away.

"I may have lost it with a prisoner." Alex said glancing at her red and bruised knuckles.

"Well, let's get some ice on those." Maggie said holding Alex's hands. "And we have the internet here and I have the precinct so lets see what we can find out."

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked as she entered the DEO the next day.

"No. She is not showing on any scans and Clark hasn't seen her. It is like she has left the planet." Winn said. "Oh...not checked for more Stargates yet. I'll look now."

"We'll find her." J'onn said.

"How. She's smart, if she doesn't want to be found we won't find her. And what if Cadmus has her?" Alex asked.

"Who does Cadmus have?" Kara asked walking into the control room.

"Kara?" Alex asked before lunging at her and wrapping her arms round her sister.

"Alex." Kara smiled returning the hug. "This is some hug. Have you been topping up on spinach?"

"I am so sorry." Alex sobbed into Kara's shoulder.

"For what?" Kara asked confused looking round the control room noticing that J'onn was evicting the other Agents as if to give them space.

"What I said. I didn't mean it." Alex said clinging to Kara as if she was worried she'd disappear.

"Said? What are you talking about?" Kara asked growing increasingly concerned by Alex's behaviour.

"That you were either part of the family or not, like there was an option that you weren't or that I didn't want you. That wasn't true."

"Alex. It's okay." Kara said.

"No it's not. I was horrible and made you leave and I am so sorry."

"Alex, you didn't make me leave. I knew you were mad at me and needed to cool off. So I sent you the email explaining where I was going and that I may be gone for awhile. Didn't you get it?" Kara asked concerned that her sister was so upset.

"I deleted it." Alex confessed. "And when Winn got it back, most of it had been lost. I thought you were saying you wouldn't be back."

"Never." Kara said hugging Alex tighter.

"In the email you said you won't be back."

"Until I had answers." Kara said rubbing Alex's back.

"Answers? Where have you been?"

"Looking for clues about where Jeremiah might be. I didn't want to come back until I had something."

"Back from where?" Alex asked pulling away from Kara.

"To start with I went to see Barry. You know, my friend from the other Earth. Then I jumped around to a few different Earth's to see where Cadmus were hiding out. I mean maybe those labs don't exist here, but maybe they will."

"You've been jumping round parallel Earth's by yourself? What if you got stranded?" Alex asked. Seeing the anger build in Alex Kara smiled and said.

"Not by myself, Barry helped me and Cisco. They know what they are doing. Kind of. Some of the time anyway."

"I can't believe you did that. Seriously Kara, what if you died? I would never have known where you were." Alex said her emotions swinging from relief to concern to happy to angry.

"Alex, I'm okay and I may have found something."

"What?" J'onn approaching the sisters.

"This is a list of four labs that Cadmus has on three different Earths." Kara said.

"I'll have Winn investigate them." J'onn said. "In the mean time go home and get some rest."

-00-

"I thought you had left." Alex said as she and Kara sat on Alex's couch eating ice cream.

"I had, but I was always coming back." Kara said.

"I didn't even notice you were gone. Mon-El did." Alex confessed.

"You spoke to Mon-El? And he's still breathing?" Kara asked.

"He is. You should probably see him. He's worried about you." Alex said.

"He can wait a while longer. Right now I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why? I don't deserve your worry. I was so horrible to you."

"You had just found your father and then I told you he may not be who you had hoped. You were always going to shoot the bringer of that message. Which is I had to be the one to deliver it. You always forgive me."

"He's your father too." Alex said. "He's our father and I never should have talked to you like that. I'm so sorry."

"Alex you have nothing to be sorry for. I know you didn't mean what you said." Kara said.

"But my words still hurt you."

"Alex, I'm okay." Kara said, without denying the statement, before putting the ice cream down and hugging her sister. "How are you doing?"

"I let him go and now every alien is in danger. I am no better than him." Alex said.

"Not being able to shoot your father shows you are a good person." Kara pointed out. "We will stop Cadmus and we will find out the truth."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for being such a bad big sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should be the one looking after you."

"Technically I'm older." Kara said kissing Alex's head. "And we look after each other."

"Thank you for not hating me. I can't lose you."

"I could never hate you. I love you." Kara said hugging Alex tighter.

-00-

"Hey." Maggie called as she walked through the door before noticing Kara sitting on the couch cradling a sleeping Alex in her arms. Lowering her voice she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Alex has been really broken since she found out you had left."

"I'm sorry. I should have sent you the email explaining where I was going and when I'd be back. I knew she was mad at me, but I didn't think she was that mad."

"She wasn't mad at you. She was mad at the world, she just took it out on you."

"I know." Kara said. "Which is why I tried to give her space."

"That wasn't space, you disappeared off the face of the planet." Maggie said.

"Literally." Kara said.

"What does that mean?"

"I've been on parallel worlds."

"Of course." Maggie said.

"How bad has she been?" Kara asked looking down at Alex.

"It's probably touch an go for her liver." Maggie said.

"Yeah, it's normally best to keep a very limited supply of alcohol here." Kara said.

"I noticed."

"Thank you for looking after her."

"Of course." Maggie smiled. "But she needed you."

"She needed space, I think we both did." Kara said.

"You're wrong. You needed each other." Maggie said.

"Right now she needs sleep." Alex said from Kara's lap.

"How long have you been awake?" Maggie asked.

"Since you walked in." Kara said before looking down at Alex and explaining. "Your heartbeat changed."

"Why didn't either of you say that?" Maggie asked.

"Alex wanted to pretend to be asleep, I wasn't going to interfere." Kara shrugged.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?" Maggie asked Alex who sat up.

"I was just wondering if you two actually got on." She said.

"You could have asked." Maggie said.

"If you didn't you would both lie about it." Alex shrugged.

"Paranoid much Danvers?" Maggie smiled before saying. "I'll give you some space. Catch you tomorrow."

"Stay." Kara said. "I'll go."

"Both of you, stay please." Alex asked taking hold of one of Kara's and Maggie's hands in hers. "I need both of you."

"Whatever you need." Kara agreed hugging Alex again.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
